Generally, microelectronic devices such, as integrated circuit (IC) devices, incorporate dielectric materials to electrically insulate electrically conductive structures and/or to provide a passivation barrier from undesired reactions or contact with undesired materials. Various mechanical and thermal properties of dielectric materials, such as fracture toughness, failure strain, modulus, and/or coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), for example, may affect mechanical and/or thermal stability and reliability of microelectronic devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.